7 Minutes In Heaven
by kenawhy
Summary: Namaku Jongin, dan aku adalah ODHA. Warn! YAOI. Pair HunKai/SeKai. Top!Sehun, Bottom!Jongin. ENJOY


**Tittle: 7 Minutes In Heaven**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, EXO, etc.**

 **Pair: HunKai / SeKai**

 **Warn! YAOI, Angst, Sexual Content, Harsh Words, Character Death.**

 **Story by kenawhy**

* * *

" **Namaku Jongin, dan aku adalah ODHA."**

* * *

Notes: Perhatikan lokasi, tahun, dan waktu. Tanda (###) berarti pergantian tahun, (##) pergantian hari/waktu/bulan/tempat.

 **| Oneshoot |**

 _ **Los Angles, California**_

 **February 2001**

 _7 PM_

Jongin kecil berjalan dengan riang melewati jalan setapak. Dia baru saja dari rumah Sehun untuk minta ditemani ke minimarket, tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak di rumah. Jadilah Jongin jalan sendiri menuju minimarket

Jongin memang sudah biasa keluar sendiri, tapi tentu saja bukan malam hari. Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi sendirian pada malam hari. Malam itu entah kenapa jalanan begitu sepi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Jongin dan gumaman lirihnya menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang.

"Halo adik manis" Sapa seseorang

Jongin yang kagetpun sontak menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang pemuda dengan perawakan berantakan namun terlihat bersih dan tampan ikut berjalan disampingnya dengan cengiran bodoh

"Kau siapa?" Jongin menjawab dengan pandangan penuh selidik

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miring, "Kenalkan namaku Ren, Kanneth Ren. Siapa namamu adik manis?"

"Ren hyung," Gumam Jongin lirih, "Namaku Jongin" lanjutnya

"Kau orang asia? Siapa nama baratmu? Dan kenapa kau berjalan sendirian Jongin?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Iya, Jongin orang Korea Selatan Ren, nama barat Jongin adalah Jonathan dan Jongin ingin membeli jajanan di minimarket. Kalau Ren mau kemana?" Balas Jongin lugu

"Ren juga ingin ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim, apa Jongin mau es krim?"

Jongin kecil yang sangat menyukai es krim sontak mengangguk disertai senyuman lebar. Eommanya sering melarangnya memakan es krim karena daya tahan tubuh Jongin tergolong lemah dan membuatnya mudah tertular penyakit.

"Jongin suka es krim rasa apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi

"Jongin suka sekali cokelat"

"Baiklah Jongin akan mendapat es krim rasa cokelat. Jongin jadi anak baik ya?"

"Baik Ren, Jongin akan jadi anak baik" Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum manis

Sesampainya di minimarket Jongin menuju rak makanan ringan dengan Ren yang terus mengikutinya. Jongin mengambil beberapa snack dan berniat menuju kasir sebelum Ren menghentikannya

"Biar Ren yang bayar, Jongin tunggu saja di taman depan minimarket dan Ren akan menyusul dengan membawa es krim rasa cokelat" Ucap Ren sambil mengelus rambut Jongin

"Baiklah Ren, dan terima kasih"

Jongin berlari menuju taman tanpa rasa curiga. Sedangkan di belakangnya sosok yang bernama Ren tersenyum miring sambil bergumam _gotcha!_

Ren berjalan pelan ke arah Jongin sambil menenteng plastik berisi snack dan es krim

"Jongin, ayo kerumahku dulu mengambil mobil. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dengan mobil karena ini sudah malam dan akan turun hujan" Ucap Ren sambil tersenyum lembut

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Ren tersenyum miring dan menggenggam tangan Jongin untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Perjalanan terasa hangat karena Jongin terus berceloteh dan ditanggapi positif oleh Ren. Setelah lima menit berjalan mereka sampai dirumah sederhana dengan mobil yang terparkir di depannya. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan semakin percaya oleh pemuda yang menolongnya ini

"Ayo Jongin masuk dulu, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil"

Ren menarik Jongin dengan terburu-buru. Jongin yang ditarik hanya bisa kebingungan, dia berpikir mungkin Ren tidak ingin lama-lama. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ren pergi ke kamar sementara Jongin duduk diam sambil membuka es krim-nya

Ren kembali dengan bertelanjang dada. Jongin hanya mengabaikannya dan terus memakan es krimnya. Tiba-tiba Ren duduk disamping Jongin dan memegang kedua tangan Jongin dengan paksa dan memakaikan borgol di kedua tangannya.

"Ren, kenapa Jongin di borgol? Jongin bukan penjahat kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang dibalas senyuman miring oleh pemuda bernama Ren itu.

Ren dengan cepat menggendong Jongin menuju kamarnya, Jongin yang merasa ini semua adalah kesalahan, meronta, berteriak, dan menendang tubuh Ren dengan kakinya yang menggantung bebas

"DIAM!" Ren berteriak sambil menampar bokong Jongin.

Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu merasakan sakit di bokongnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ren memukulnya, seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun

"Ren hiks, Ren mau apa hiks, Jongin takut," Jongin menangis histeris setelah Ren melemparnya ke tempat tidur. Dia meringkuk di pojok kasur dan menatap Ren dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang sambil menjelajahi goa dan makan es krim Jongin,"

Ren merangkak mendekati Jongin. Jongin menangis dan berteriak, Ren menarik kaki Jongin dan membuka celananya. Pemandangan bagian bawah Jongin membuat Ren tegang, dia tak bisa berlama-lama.

Dengan cepat Ren membungkam bibir Jongin dengan ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak. Ia merasa ini adalah hal buruk, ia harus lepas dari Ren.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Jongin menendang Ren yang membuat pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya dan mengerang kesakitan. Jongin dengan cerdik mendendang kembali Ren dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Namun naasnya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Jongin menjerit histeris, bibirnya terus meneriakkan permintaan pertolongan. Dia menangis dengan keras tanpa menyadari Ren di belakangnya sambil memegang sebuah cambuk

Ren melayangkan cambuk itu berkali-kali ke bokong Jongin yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Jongin semakin histeris karena rasa sakit yang terus dirasakannya

"Berhenti Ren hiks, berhenti hiks hiks sa-hiks kit hiks" Jongin memandang Ren dengan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan tangannya yang terbogol disatukannya dan membuat gesture permohonan ampunan

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau harus jadi anak baik. KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBERONTAK JONGIN?" Ren berteriak sambil mencengkram wajah Jongin

"Hiks ta—pi Jongin mau pulang Ren hiks" Ucap Jongin masih dengan terisak

Mendengar ucapan Jongin pemuda itu kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kasar dia menarik tubuh Jongin dan membuatnya dalam posisi menungging di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah

Pemuda itu lantas dengan tergesa membuka celana dan langsung menancapkan kejantanannya pada lubang Jongin tanpa penetrasi apapun.

"ARGHHHH, HENTIKAN TOLONG HENTIKAN HIKS KELUARKAN BENDA ITU REN KELUARKAN HIKS SAKIT HIKS SAKIT" Jongin berteriak histeris

"SIALAN KAU DIAM SAJA BOCAH, SHIT KENAPA KAU SEMPIT SEKALI" Ren mencengkram pinggul Jongin sambil mencoba memasukan kejantanannya. Dengan sekali sentak kejantanan itu masuk ke lubang Jongin diiringi teriakan kesakitan sang anak

Ren mendesah keenakan dan tanpa berperasaan dia mulai memajukan kejantannya dengan cepat dan keras. Darah merembes keluar dari lubang Jongin tapi Ren seolah tak memperdulikan itu. Dia terus menggenjot Jongin tanpa ampun, tangannya sesekali menampar pantat Jongin dan meremasnya.

Tubuh kecil Jongin tersentak-sentak hebat, pinggulnya diremas kencang, Ren memperkosanya tanpa ampun. Merasa tidak puas pemuda itu mengambil dildo yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Dengan paksaan ia masukan dildo ke lubang Jongin yang telah terisi penisnya.

"ARGHHHH SAKIT HIKS REN SAKIT HIKS HENTIKAN TOLONG HIKS HIKS" Jongin berteriak histeris merasakan ada benda lain yang masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"SEHUN, SEHUN, TOLONG HIKS HIKS" Jongin masih menangis kesakitan. Ren terus menumbukknya tanpa henti,

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun," Jongin terus menggumamkan nama sahabatnya, berharap Sehun datang dan menolongnya dari rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan

Ren kembali mengambil cambuk dan melepaskannya pada punggung Jongin, Jongin berteriak namun Ren mengabaikannya. Dengan paksa Ren membalik tubuh kecil Jongin sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang

"Ahn, kau tau Jongin? Kau dan _ahn mhn_ keluargamu _-ah_ adalah sampah. Setelah _ah_ sekian lama, aku bisa membalaskan dendam _ah ah argh_ sialan lubangmu sangat ketat! _Fuck_! Kau suka dimasuki seperti ini jalang? Kau suka penisku dan dildo menumbuk bangian terdalam dirimu?" Ren berbicara diselingi desahan yang terdengar menjijikan

Jongin kecil hanya bisa menutup mulut untuk menahan suara yang ingin di keluarkan. Matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dia tidak bisa, ini terlalu menyakitkan benda itu terus masuk dengan cepat. Lubangnya terasa terbakar dan terbelah, bokongnya panas, dan kejantanannya seaakan remuk di remas oleh tangan besar itu.

"Eomma, appa, Sehun, tolong Jongin" Gumaman lirih Jongin seperti bisikan pada udara. Mata penuh luka itu menutup sepenuhnya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya. Ia pingsan, sementara pemuda yang menggagahinya tetap bergerak seperti binatang liar untuk mencari kenikmatan.

Malam ini, Jongin kehilangan semua harapan hidupnya.

* * *

 **##**

* * *

Jaejoong gelisah dirumah. Kenapa Jongin belum pulang? Ini sudah pukul 9 malam, harusnya Jongin sudah kembali beberapa jam lalu dengan snack ditangannya. Tetapi, Jongin tak kunjung pulang.

Ia bergegas mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi keluarga Sehun, siapa tahu Jongin main dirumah Sehun hingga lupa waktu.

" _Halo?"_

"Junmyeonnie, Apa Jongin dirumahmu?" Tanya Jaejoong tergesa begitu telepon diangkat

" _Jongin? Tidak Jae, aku dan keluarga masih dalam perjalanan. Aku baru saja dari rumah mertuaku, baru sekitar 5 menit lagi sampai dirumah"_

"Bagaimana ini Junmyeonnie? Hiks dari tadi Jonginku belum pulang hiks, dia tadi ingin pergi ke minimarket hiks, aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya hiks t-tapi dia bilang dia akan mengajak Sehun saja hiks hiks" Jaejoong menangis menyadari kalau Jonginnya hilang

" _APA? Bagaimana bisa Jae? Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Yunho hyung?"_

"Belum Jun-ah hiks, aku takut hiks, aku takut Yunnie marah hiks" isak Jaejoong

" _Cepat kau telepon Yunho, aku akan menyuruh Kris ge untuk sampai sebelum Yunho tiba, tetaplah berpikir positif Jae-ya"_

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu hiks, cepat datang Junmyeonnie"

Jaejoong menutup telepon dan mulai menangis lebih keras. Ini kesalahannya, harusnya ia tetap menemani Jongin kecilnya. Nada sambung terdengar mencengkam ketika ia menelepon Yunho

 _"Halo Jongie?"_

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya mencegah isak tangis terdengar.

 _"Jongie? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?"_ Rentetan pertanyaan Yunho masih diabaikan Jaejoong, dia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Yunnie hiks hiks" Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho diiringi isak tangis

 _"Kenapa boo?"_

"Yunnie hiks Jongin hilang Yunnie hiks hiks" Tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras

 _"Jangan bercanda boo, kau tau kan bahwa itu tidak lucu," Suara Yunho terdengar emosi_

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA BERCANDA YUNNIE? HIKS HIKS JONGIN MENGHILANG YUNNIE!" Jaejoong kembali menangis histeris, wajahnya memerah dan matanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata

 _"Aku akan pulang, jelaskan dirumah." Yunho mematikan telepon sepihak_

Jaejoong merosot ke lantai, tubuhnya lemas. Yunho pasti membencinya. Jaejoong harus mencari Jongin sekarang, dia harus mencarinya.

Dengan tergesa Jaejoong keluar rumah dengan penampilan berantakan, saat dia berlari ingin menyebrang jalan, sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya. Jaejoong terjatuh dan kembali menangis

"Astaga! Jaejoongie, apa kau baik baik saja?" Suara itu suara Junmyeon, Jaejoong mendongkak untuk melihat sahabatnya

"Jongin hiks hiks Jongin, aku harus mencarinya" Jaejoong seperti kehilangan akalnya, dia bangun dan melangkah terseok-seok

"YA! JAEJOONG SADARLAH!"

Junmyeon berteriak keras untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya, tapi Jaejoong seperti tidak mendengar apapun dan kembali berjalan sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung dan jatuh. Junmyeon dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum membentur aspal. Jaejoong pingsan.

"Gege! Tolong Jaejoong ge," Junmyeon berteriak pada Kris yang baru selesai memarkirkan mobil di depan halaman Jaejoong

Kris langsung menggendong Jaejoong diikuti Junmyeon yang menggandeng Sehun. Mereka meletakkan Jaejoong di sofa. Sehun memberikan minyak kayu putih ke mamanya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dimana Jongin? Kenapa bibi Jae pingsan?

Suara mobil terdengar, Itu pasti Yunho, pikir Kris

"Boo, dimana Jong—in" Yunho refleks berlari melihat istrinya tidak sadarkan diri di sofa, dia mendekati Jaejoong

"Jongie-ya, sadarlah" Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong. Matanya melirik Junmyeon yang berada disampingnya, Yunho memberi kode untuk menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Junmyeon menceritakan semuanya, perihal Jongin yang hilang dan Jaejoong yang bertingkah seperti orang kehilangan akal. Wajah Yunho mengeras, dia mengode pada Kris untuk mengikutinya yang dibalas Kris dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kris, bisakah kau kerahkan orangmu untuk mencari Jongin?" Yunho bertanya tanpa basa-basi

"Ya, akan ku suruh orang-orangku" Kris langsung menghubungi bawahannya

Yunho juga mengambil ponsel dan langsung mehubungi orang kepercayaannya, "Yoochun, kerahkan semua anak pengawal untuk mencari Jongin. Fokuskan sekitar Los Angeles, temukan dalam waktu dua jam" Orang yang dipanggil Yoochun hanya mengiyakan dan menutup panggilan telepon dari Yunho.

"Kau punya gambaran orang yang menculik Jongin?" Tanya Kris setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak terlibat dalam dunia bawah lagi Kris sejak Jongin lahir" Jawab Yunho dengan suara frustasi, wajahnya menyiratkan gurat kelelahan dan kesedihan

"Atau mungkin musuhmu masih menyimpan dendam?" Kris kembali berpendapat

"A—aku tidak tau, aku benar-benar tidak memilki gambaran siapa yang menculik Jongin" gumam Yunho lirih

Kris yang iba menepuk pundak Yunho dan berkata bahwa Jongin pasti dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **##**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Jongin ditemukan, Jaejoong telah sadar sekarang dia sedang meringkuk dipelukan Yunho sambil melamun. Junmyeon-pun sedang memangku Sehun yang tidak mau tidur sebelum Jongin ditemukan.

Ringtone ponsel Yunho berbunyi, dengan tergesa dia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya

"Halo?"

"Yunho, cepat datang ke _Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center_. Aku sedang menuju kesana dengan Jongin" Suara orang itu terdengar panik

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaan Jongin Yoochunah?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara parau

"Buruk, akan kuceritakan ketika kau disini. Cepat." Yoochun menjawab pendek dan langsung mematikan sambungannya

Yunho dengan tergesa menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunanya, "Boo, Jongin sudah ditemukan" Ucapnya lembut

Jaejoong mendongkak untuk melihat Yunho, dia bangun dari pangkuan Yunho dan ke kamar untuk mengganti baju juga mengambil beberapa barang yang mungkin diperlukan Jongin

"Bagaimana keadaannya Yunho?" Tanya Kris setelah Jaejoong ke kamar

"Buruk." Jawab Yunho singkat

"Paman, dimana Jongin?" Sehun bersuara setelah terdiam beberapa saat lalu

Yunho Jongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Sehun, "Jongin di rumah sakit. Lebih baik Sehun tidur agar besok bisa melihat Jongin ya?" Ucap Yunho memberi pengertian

"Tidak mau mama, Sehunnie ingin melihat Jongin" Sehun merengek pada Junmyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Tak apa Yunho hyung, kami akan ke rumah sakit. Lagipula Jae pasti membutuhkanku," Ucap Junmyeon

Sebelum Yunho sempat menjawab, Jaejoong lebih dulu muncul dan langsung menarik lengan Yunho, "Ayo Yunnie, Jongin pasti membutuhkan kita,"

Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan Kris langsung bergegas mengikuti kedua temannya itu. Mobil Yunho berangkat terlebih dahulu, diikuti mobil Kris dibelakangnya.

Suasana mobil hening, Jaejoong tidak berbicara. Hanya melamun dan memandangi jalan, Yuno menghela nafas dan menggenggam tangannya untuk memberi kekuatan, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dengan gurat wajah kelelahan, ia tau bahwa suaminya memang bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan apapun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 20 menit, kedua mobil tersebut sampai di rumah sakit terbaik di LA. Mereka turun dan berjalan tergesa menuju UGD, tadi Yoochun mengabarkan jika Jongin masih di UGD.

Yunho mendekati Yoochun, "Apa yang terjadi Yoochun?"

Yoochun membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di kursi dekat UGD, "Kau tenang dulu, apapun yang aku ceritakan kalian harus tetap sabar" Kris dan keluarga juga mendekati Yunho.

"Cepatlah Chun" Paksa Yunho

"Aku menemukan Jongin di gang sempit blok 6a, di dekat tempat sampah," Yoochun membasahi bibirnya, berat rasanya untuk berbicara hal yang sesungguhnya,

"Kau tau Yunho? Jongin hanya dibalut jaket lusuh, tubuhnya telanjang dengan banyak luka di punggung, pipi, paha, kaki, dan," Yoochun menghela nafas, sungguh dia tidak tega

"Dan apa Yoochun? Cepat beritahu kami!" Jaejoong berbicara sambil terisak, hatinya sakit mendengar penjelasan Yoochun tentang keadaan anaknya

"Dan lubang anusnya robek dan lecet, juga banyak darah dan sperma didalamnya, sperma juga terdapat di dalam mulut dan dada Jongin." Yoochun menutup mata. Suara tangisan Jaejoong adalah terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA HIKS HIKS PARK YOOCHUN, KATAKAN HAL YANG SEBENARNYA HIKS HIKS" Jaejoong histeris. Yunho memeluknya tapi Jaejoong terus memberontak,

Junmyeon yang mendengar juga menangis pilu, bagaimana mungkin Jongin kecilnya mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu?

Jaejoong masih histeris, namun semakin lama suaranya semakin lemah. Jaejoong pingsan kembali, Yunho berteriak memanggil suster, "Suster tolong istri saya, dan Kris tolong booking dua kamar VVIP, jika penuh paksa mereka untuk mengosongkannya sekarang juga,"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam UGD diikuti beberapa suster dan Junmyeon di belakangnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, tolong jaga Jaejoong sebentar. Aku akan menemui Yoochun" Ucap Yunho yang dibalas anggukan Junmyeon

Yunho keluar dengan tergesa, "Yoochun dimana Jongin?" Yunho berbicara tanpa basa basi

Yoochun memberi kode untuk mengikutinya,Yunho mendekati brangkar tempat Jongin di rawat, Jonginnya begitu ringkih dan menyedihkan. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega melakukan kekerasan seksual pada anak kekecil Jongin? Pikir Yunho

"Tuan Yunho?," Suara wanita asing mengagetkannya, "Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" lalu Yunho mengikuti dokter itu menuju ruangannya,

"Perkenalkan nama saya Luna, saya dokter anak yang merawat Jongin. Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi, saya menyarankan untuk melakukan tes rape kit, dan konsultasi psikolog. Jongin masih terlalu kecil, saya takut mentalnya terguncang. Kami sedang melakukan tes laboratorium pada sperma dan darah yang terdapat pada tubuh Jongin. Saya juga akan memberikan surat persetujuan untuk melakukan semua tindakan dalam rangka mempulihkan keadaan An. Jongin, Tn. Yunho bisa memikirkannya sebelum memberi persetujuan," Jelas Luna panjang lebar, di tangannya ada berbagai form persetujuan orang Tua.

Yunho hanya menatap kosong form persetujuan yang diberikan padanya, Yunho tidak ingin membacanya. Ia akan menandatangani semuanya jika itu memang dapat memulihkan Jongin.

Yunho memberikan form yang telah ditanda tangani, "Kapan laboratoriumnya selesai?" Tanya Yunho

"Secepatnya, paling lama 2 jam tapi kami akan berusaha secepatnya," Jawab Luna tegas

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter Luna" Yunho membungkuk, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Yoochun menunggunya di depan,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

"Tentang pelaku _sexual abuse_ pada Jongin," Yoochun berbisik pelan

Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Kris, "Apa kau sudah memesannya?" Tanya Yunho

"Sudah, lantai 5 ruang Saturnus 2 dan 3" Balas Kris

"Ayo Kris, ada yang harus kita bicarakan" Ucap Yunho

Mereka berjalan keluar UGD, Yunho memberi kode yang langsung dipahami Yoochun

"Aku mengetahui siapa pelakunya, di dalam kantung jaket ada kertas robekan kecil yang sudah lusuh. Terdapat nama Kanneth, kita semua mengenalnya. Kanneth, polisi yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang kita rencanakan tahun 1994," Terang Yoochun

"Hannes Kanneth?" Tanya Kris ragu,

"Iya," Yoochun membenarkan, "Kanneth memiliki anak tunggal bernama Ren. Aku pikir Ren adalah pelakunya," Lanjutnya

Rahang Yunho mengeras, siapapun itu ia tidak perduli, "Cepat tangkap dia dan bunuh. Tak usah berbasa-basi, bunuh dia tanpa dia dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun," Suara Yunho terdengar menyeramkan, "Potong alat kelaminnya dan berikan pada anjing liar" Lanjut Yunho

Yoochun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri namun dia hanya mengangguk dan keluar dengan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya.

"Akan kusuruh beberapa orangku untuk mengikuti Yoochun," Ucap Kris yang dibalas anggukan Yunho

Yunho kembali ke bilik Jongin, ia melihat Jongin tertidur dengan tenang, tapi gurat wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa anaknya ketakutan

"Maafkan appa Nini, maafkan appa" Pertahanan Yunho hancur. Dia menangis teriak, hancur hatinya melihat anak kesayangannya diperlakukan sekejam ini, Yunho merasa bahwa dia bukanlah ayah yang baik.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong haya bisa menahan tangis melihat suami dan anaknya menderita. Ini semua salahnya, ia akan menebus semua kesalahannya pada Yunho dan Jongin dengan cara apapun.

* * *

 ** _##_**

* * *

1 AM

Jongin dipindahkan di ruang VVIP, Jaejoong, Suho, dan Sehun berada diruangan sebelah untuk beristirahat. Hanya Yunho, Yoochun, dan Kris yang menemani Jongin.

Ren sudah mati, itulah faktanya. Yoochun melakukan semua yang disuruh Yunho, mayat Ren dikremasi tanpa penghormatan yang layak. Yunho puas, namun di hati kecilnya dia tetap menyimpan dendam yang begitu besar pada bocah sialan itu.

"Tn. Yunho?" Panggil seorang perawat

Yunho mendongkak untuk melihat perawat itu, "Hasil lab sudah keluar. Mari ikut saya bertemu dr. Luna" Sambung perawat itu. Yunho mengikuti perawat tanpa bertanya.

"Permisi," sapa Yunho sopan

"Silahkan duduk, Tn. Yunho," Ucap Luna ramah, "Seperti sebelumnya saya tidak akan berbasa-basi, Ini hasilnya, Hasil lab menyatakan bawah sperma dari pelaku positif mengandung virus HIV."

Ucapan dokter seakan menghantam benak Yunho dengan keras, apa yang baru saja Yunho dengar? HIV?

"Saya akan jelaskan sedikit tentang HIV, HIV atau _Human Immunodeficiency Virus_ adalah virus yang menyerang sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia. Virus ini dapat ditularkan melalui hubungan seksual baik anal, oral, ataupun vaginal, darah, air mani, ibu pada bayi saat masa kehamilan dengan cara menyusui dan melahirkan,"

"Pengobatan HIV tidak dimaksudkan untuk penyembuhan, pengobatannya hanya untuk, laju pertumbuhan virus agar tidak semakin bertambah jumlah virus dan mencegah HIV berubah menjadi AIDS. Sementara AIDS atay _Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome_ adalah infeksi atau munculnya penyakit lain setelah sistem kekebalan tubuh dirusak oleh virus," Jelas Luna dengan perlahan

Yunho masih terdiam, penjelasan dokter membuatnya terkejut. Tentu saja ia tau apa itu HIV, yang ia bingung kenapa dokter menjelaskan seakan akan Jongin sudah pasti terinfeksi HIV?

"Maaf dokter, kenapa anda menjelaskan ini pada saya?" Tanya Yunho sepelan mungkin

"Mohon maaf tapi Jongin beresiko tinggi tertular HIV—"

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Yunho tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya dan memotong ucapan Luna

Luna tersenyum maklum, "Seks dan air mani adalah salah satu cara penularan HIV. Sudah pasti Jongin mengalami kekerasan seksual dari pelaku, spermanya terdapat di anus yang terluka dan mulut Jongin. Anus memiliki cairan rektal yang kaya akan sel imun, sehingga virus dapat dengan mudah melakukan replikasi dan penggadaan diri. Saya hanya memberitahukan kenyataan terburuk yang dialami Jongin. Untuk sementara Jongin harus dirawat secara intensif demi kondisi mental dan fisiknya, untuk saat ini kamu akan memantau perkembangan jumlah sel _CD4_ Jongin." Jelas Luna panjang lebar

Yunho berterima kasih dan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan. Langkahnya lunglai, apakah ini karma untuknya? Anaknya, anak kesayangannya beresiko terkena HIV. Ayah mana yang terima saat sang anak harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini?

Yunho sampai ke kamar Jongin. Kakinya berat untuk melangkah, bagaimana bisa ia melihat wajah anaknya?

Yoochun bertanya ada apa, namun Yunho hanya terdiam dengan bahu bergetar. Isak tangis memenuhi lorong sepi itu,

"Yunho apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini Kris yang bertanya

"A—aku harus bagaimana? Jongin beresiko tinggi tertular HIV hiks, si brengsek itu menderita HIV Yoochuna" Isak Yunho

Yoochun dan Kris hanya terdiam kaku mendengar penjelasan Yunho. HIV? Jongin? Apakah Yunho sedang berusaha melucu sekarang?

Mereka terdiam tanpa menyadari Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di belakang,

"Apa Yunnie? HIV? SIAPA YANG TERKENA HIV YUNNIE?" Jaejoong histeris mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan

Yunho tersentak dan refleks menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang menangis, "BOO! Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha apapun agar Jongin pulih dalam keadaan Sehat" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong

"Ini salahku Yunnie, ini salahku" Isak Jaejoong pilu

Yunho hanya mengelus punggung Jaejoong sesekali mengecup rambutnya untuk menenangkan. Dirinya juga ingin menangis meraung-raung. Tap ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah kepala rumah tangga, ia harus bisa menjadi tameng dan tembok yang kokoh untuk keluarganya.

* * *

 **##**

* * *

Los Angeles, California

 **Mei 2001**

Sudah tiga bulan ini Jongin di rawat di Ronald Reagen UCLA Medical Center. Bulan pertama setelah kejadian itu terjadi keadaan Jongin baik baik saja. Tetapi 3 bulan belakangan ini keadaan Jongin mulai menurun. Jongin mengalami demam, penurunan berat badan drastis, beberapa ruam di tubuhnya, dan pembengkakan kelenjar getah bening. Jongin kecil juga selalu mengeluh kepala dan sendinya sakit, tenggorokkannya juga.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun mereka tidak bisa mempercayainya jika belum ada surat keterangan dari dokter yang bersangkutan. Tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu Jongin menjalani serangkaian tes HIV, namun hasilnya masih negatif. Dokter menganjurkan untuk tes lagi 3 bulan kemudian, dan inilah harinya.

Jongin dibawa untuk melakukan serangkaian test, Yunho dan Jaejoong menanti dengan sabar. Saat sore hari Jongin baru di kembalikan ke ruang kamarnya.

"Hasil testnya akan kami beritahu pada pukul 8 malam," Ucap Luna

Yunho mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berterima kasih ketika Luna sudah keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Dia mengelus rambut Jongin yang tertidur karena pengaruh obat, dia akan terus merawat Jongin dengan semua kasih sayang yang ia miliki. Jongin adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, jika bisa ia akan menukar semua aset kekayaannya demi kesembuhan Jongin.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Jaejoong dan Yunho menuju ruangan Dr. Luna, sedangkan Jongin di awasi oleh Yoochun dan beberapa pengawal lainnya.

"Permisi," Ucap Jaejoong

Luna membalas dengan senyuman, "Silahkan masuk Mr dan Mrs Kim,"

Luna mulai membuka hasil lab yang dipegangnya, "Menurut hasil dari serangkaian tes yang telah dijalani Jongin. Jongin di diagnosa menderita HIV tahap pertama atau periode jendela,"

Mskipun mereka sudah menduganya tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Jaejoong menangis sementara Yunho hanya bisa terdiam.

"Dengan ini, mulai besok Jongin akan melakukan pengobatan ARV atau antiretroviral untuk menekan laju pertumbuhan virus. Saya juga akan mengatur jadwal makan, istirahat, dan olahraga Jongin agar sistem imun-nya dalam rentang normal. Obat ini siminum seumur hidup, dan tidak bisa ditambah dosis karena akan merusak pengobatan sebelumnya. ARV juga memiliki beberapa efek samping yaitu Jongin akan cepat merasa lelah, diare, mual, dan perubahan suasana hati yang ekstrem. Tidak akan berlangsung lama," Jelas Luna

"Tapi Jongin akan tetap Sehat kan dokter?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Untuk saat ini ya, jika Jongin minum obat secara teratur maka bisa mencegah HIV menjadi AIDS. Jongin masih bisa untuk bersekolah, dan bermain seperti anak lainnya,"

Jaejoong mengangguk tanda mengerti. Merekapun izin untuk kembali keruangan Jongin.

Yang mereka takutkan akhirnya terjadi, anak mereka menjadi salah satu penderita penyakit mematikan tersebut.

* * *

 **###**

* * *

 _ **Gangnam, South Korea**_

 _ **At Samsung Medical Center**_

 _ **December, 2015**_

 **JONGIN POV**

* * *

 **DAY 1**

Uhm halo? Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin. Aku lahir di Suncheon tanggal 14 Januari 1994. Umur koreaku 22 Tahun, dan aku adalah ODHA (Orang Dengan HIV AIDS).

Aku tidak tau harus menulis apa, psikologku berkata aku harus menulis ceritaku dalam bentuk cerpen. Mereka menyuruhku memberi judul dan aku putuskan bahwa cerita pendekku ini berjudul _7_ _Minutes In Heaven._ Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa? Akan kujelaskan nanti. Saat ini aku tidak bisa menulis banyak, aku kesakitan. Virus ini memakanku semakin banyak, akan ku lanjut jika aku tak merasakan sakit lagi.

* * *

 **DAY 2**

Semua ini dimulai saat umurku 7 tahun. Aku yang menganggap dunia adalah tempat teraman (karena aku percaya alien hanya ada di luar bumi) malah menjadi mala petaka bagiku. Aku mengalami kekerasan seksual, kejadian ini juga merenggut hampir seluruh masa kecilku. Aku harus tinggal dirumah sakit selama kurang lebih 3 bulan.

Aku menjalani banyak terapi dan pengobatan. Terutama untuk menghilangkan trauma dan depresiku, tapi kupikir semua itu percuma. Buktinya aku masih menjalani terapi hingga sekarang.

Aku akan memberi tahu kalian semua tentang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil, aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang kurasa. Aku merasa sakit, tubuhku terasa kotor dan menjijikan. Setiap kali aku kambuh, aku akan mengingat bagaimana Ren memperkosaku. Rasanya sungguh menjijikan. Aku membencinya, tapi aku lebih membenci diriku yang dulu. Kenapa dengan polosnya aku bisa mengikutinya. Aku bodoh, benar sekali.

Aku merasa asing dengan suasana saat itu. Eomma menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah, Appa menatapku dengan pandangan sendunya, hanya Sehun yang tetap menatapku dengan pandangan ceria.

Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak aku pindah ke LA. Aku tak mengenal siapapun, jadi yang aku hanya mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Saat aku terpurukpun Sehun masih disampingku, aku ingat saat itu aku melamun dan terkadang histeris. Sehun melayangkan beberapa protesnya karena aku abaikan,

"Jongina, jangan abaikan aku. Aku sedang membacakanmu cerita, kau tau berapa banyak suara yang aku buang untuk menghiburmu? Kau tak akan bisa membayarnya meski dengan uang Appamu"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sehun keluar dengan menangis, aku hanya memandanginya dengan bingung. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak sempat mencernanya. Sehunpun menghindariku selama 2 hari, aku kesepian tapi aku tak memberitahukannya pada siapapun.

Dan Sehun datang lagi pada hari ketiga, dia datang sambil menangis

"Jongina kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, aku menunggumu untuk menghubungiku terlebih dahulu"

Dari situlah senyum pertamaku muncul setelah sekian lama.

* * *

 **DAY 3**

Sebenarnya hari ini aku merasa buruk. Tanganku agak terasa kaku, dan kepalaku mulai sakit. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Saat itu Mei 2001, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Aku demam dan berkeringat dengan berlebihan, muncul beberapa ruam di bagian tubuhku. Kepalaku sakit, dan tanganku juga terasa nyeri. Dokter kembali melakukan serangkaian test padaku, aku yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak bertanya.

Tapi ketika dokter mengumumkan hasil test, semua keluargaku menangis. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi pasti itu suatu hal yang buruk. Dan mulai saat itu aku selalu meminum obat yang disebut ARV, obat itu juga memiliki efek samping yang menyebalkan. Tapi, Appa bilang aku harus meminum itu selamanya agar cepat sembuh. Tapi Appa berbohong, aku tidak sembuh hingga saat ini. Aku bahkan semakin hari semakin parah.

Ah tanganku benar-benar nyeri, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.

* * *

 **DAY 4**

Hari ini Sehun datang menjengukku dengan bouquet fried chicken. Aku membencinya sungguh, dia tau aku tidak bisa memakan ayam tapi dia membawanya. Bouquet itu sangat cantik, friend chicken berwarna tan dan dikelilingi oleh sambal yang seperti cincin saturnus.

Sehun berkata jika ia harus pergi berkemah selama tiga hari, aku meminta untuk ikut tapi dia dengan tegas menolaknnya, menyebalkan bukan?

Tapi Chanyeol menjadi penyelamatku hari ini, dia membawa salad buah (memang masih lebih baik ayam) tapi setidaknya aku bisa memakannya tanpa ragu.

* * *

 **DAY 5**

September 2001 aku sudah mulai bisa berbicara beberapa kata dan bercanda dengan Sehun. Sehun menemani hari-hari dalam awal mula masa inkubasiku.

Aku harus juga harus meninggalkan Sehun untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku ingat saat itu, aku menangis (benar-benar menangis tanpa meraung) karena harus berpisah dengan orang yang selalu menghiburmu memang terasa sangat berat. Tapi Sehun berjanji akan menghubungiku setiap hari melalui video call.

Baiklah, aku harus menjalani terapiku. Sampai jumpa lagi

* * *

 **DAY 6**

Lagu Well Done Again My Friend – Day 6 cover mengalun lembut ditelingaku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar menikmati hari tenang tanpa rasa sakit. Jika boleh mengadu, aku akan mengadu pada semua orang tentang rasa sakitku. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang sering Sehun nyanyikan untuk membuatku tetap bertahan pada harapan,

"Some days are harder than others, mama said boys don't cry. So I look up, to a blurry image of the sky. Dad said for there to be light, there must be dark. It's just how the world keep turning around and round the lights, now gone..."

Sehun terima kasih, kau membuatku tetap berpegangan pada cahaya meski aku tahu cahaya itu akan terus menjauhi harapanku.

* * *

 **DAY 7**

Februari 2007 adalah langkah pertamaku menginjakkan kaki disekolah umum. Saat sekolah dasar aku memutuskan untuk home school karena kondisi mentalku yang masih rentan. Sekolah menengah pertama adalah tanda bahwa aku sudah siap menjadi pribadi yang sesungguhnya tanpa di labeli ODHA.

Aku pun akan bertemu Sehun setelah sekian lama. Sehun tidak kembali ke Korea, karena ayahnya masih memiliki pekerjaan Los Angeles. Hampir 7 tahun tidak bertemu Sehun membuatku penasaran sekaligus takut. Aku takut Sehun berubah.

* * *

 **Day 8**

Saat itu aku memakai hoodie hitam kebesaran dan ripped jeans. Aku menunggu dengan gugup, Apa Sehun mengalami perubahan,

Aku ingat sekali saat aku sedang melamun suara berat memanggil namaku dengan ragu. Saat itu aku sontak menoleh ke arah seseorang itu, dan dia adalah Sehun. Sehun yang saat kecil sangat lucu sudah berubah menjadi remaja tampan.

Sehun memakai hoodie maroon dan celana ripped jeans sama sepertiku. Rambutnya berubah dari hitam menjadi blonde. Untuk penampilan Sehun benar benar berubah dengan total. Tapi ada yang tetap melekat bersamanya, satu hal yang membuatku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Sehun,

Tatapan matanya masih sama, dia masih menatapku dengan lembut.

* * *

 **DAY 9**

Hari ini penyakitku berulah kembali, tangan kiriku tidak bisa digunakan. Terasa sangat kaku dan sedikit nyeri. Aku sudah memukulkan-nya pada dinding, tapi aku tetap tidak merasa hal yang aneh.

Sehun menemaniku hari ini, karena semalam orangtuaku harus pulang untuk hal penting. Jadilah Sehun yang menemaniku.

Kita, aku dan Sehun menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film. Hal yang sudah lama tidak aku lakukan selama aku di rawat. Aku bahagia tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain lelaki tampan bernama Sehun?

Aku kelelahan, sepertinya catatanku hari ini sampai disini saja. Kalian percaya tidak? saat aku menulis tadi aku mengeluarkan keringat dan nafasku tidak beraturan. Ya benar aku kelelahan, padahal aku hanya menulis beberapa kata bukan?

* * *

 **DAY 10**

Masa junior high school aku lewati tanpa masalah berarti. Hanya terkadang aku kelelahan karena terlalu bersemangat. Aku dan Sehun kembali bersekolah bersama.

Sehun terus menjagaku, jika ada seseorang yang membullyku dia akan melaporkannya langsung ke kepala sekolah, maklum kepala sekolahnya adalah Pamannya Sehun. Aku merasa aneh lagi, saat aku melihat Sehun jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Tidak menyakitkan namun terasa begitu nyaman.

Psikiaterku saat itu mengatakan aku mengalami tanda tanda orang yang jatuh cinta, tapi hei mana mungkin. Orang sepertiku mana bisa jatuh cinta kan?

* * *

 **DAY 11**

Semalam traumaku kambuh, aku berteriak histeris lagi. Rasa sakit itu terasa nyata, namun tidak ada yang mengerti rasanya.

Aku kelelahan hari ini, mungkin karena aku histeris semalam ya?

Saat itu tahun 2010 aku memasuki dunia sekolah menengah atas, itu tandanya aku sudah 9 tahun menjadi ODHA. Aku harus mempersiapkan hal yang akan terjadi bukan? Aku hampir melewati masa inkubasi, tapi apakah aku akan berubah menjadi seorang AIDS juga?

Dadaku terasa sesak, aku tidak bisa melanjutkanya. Psikologku berkata aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, dia mengarahkanku untuk mempersiapkan bagian endingnya. Tapi aku bingung, apa yang aku harus ceritakan saat ending nanti?

* * *

 **DAY 12**

Saat itu tepat pada tanggal 14 februari 2010, Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tentu saja aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia mencintai seseorang dengan HIV ditubuhnya.

Aku mengingatnya,

"Jongina, dengarkan aku oke? Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku"

Memang sederhana, tetapi tak pernah ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu, bahkan saat itu aku sempat ingin menolaknya. Dia langsung memotong ucapanku dengan berkata,

"Jangan menolakku. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Jadi hari ini adalah hari pertama kita jadian"

Sehun memang positif gila, tapi aku lebih gila karena menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Dia sangat manis, aku hampir overdosis karena perlakukannya sangat manis.

Sehunah, aku mencintaimu hehe.

* * *

 **DAY 13**

Kenaikan kelas 11 adalah hal yang paling aku sukai, terasa seperti mimpi karena aku bisa melewati kehidupan hingga sejauh ini.

Tapi kau tau? yang aku kira kelas 11 adalah awal mula kebahagiaan malah menjadi boomerang bagiku.

Kesehatanku memburuk, dalam satu bulan aku sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit tiga kali. Saat itu Awal Juni 2011 adalah puncaknya,

Aku merasa gelisah tapi aku tak ingin ada orang yg menyentuhku, aku juga demam tapi tangan kakiku terasa dingin. Aku terus menangis karena kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, aku juga merasa bingung dan lemas, dan aku tidak tahan melihat saat melihat cahaya.

Dokterpun memeriksa keadaanku secara menyeluruh. Aku melakukan tes darah, tes urin, biopsi, ct scan, dan lumbal puncture.

Dan aku tau hasilnya memang selalu mengecewakan, CD4ku hanya tersisa 150. Kau tau artinya apa? aku sudah dianggap sebagai penderita AIDS.

Dan yang paling aku benci atas diriku sendiri, penyakit baru ditubuhku merupakan penyakit dengan angka kematian yang besar, Meningitis. Bukankah hidupku sempurna? HIV/AIDS, trauma, dan meningitis benar-benar akan membunuhku secara perlahan.

* * *

 **DAY 14**

Sejak aku di diagnosis menderita AIDS dan meningitis, aku di paksa berhenti sekolah oleh eommaku, aku menurutinya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Nantinya mereka akan mengetahui penyakitku yang sebenarnya, selama ini tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku adalah ODHA. Pihak sekolah menyembunyikannya atas perintah ayahku, agar aku bisa sekolah dengan nyaman.

Tapi itu semua tidak berguna kalau akhirnya aku akan berhenti dari sekolah, dan disinilah aku. Terbaring di rumah sakit, menghalalkan segala cara agar penyakitku tidak bertambah parah.

* * *

 **DAY 15**

Seminggu setelah diagnosa benar benar membawa jati diriku kembali pada tahap awal setelah mengalami sexual abuse. Aku kembali melamun dan histeris, seakan akan kejadian itu kembali lagi dalam ingatanku.

Sehun menemaniku selalu, dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengecup keningku. Dia melakukannya di iringi dengan senyum lembut.

Sore itu Sehun mengajakku ke taman rumah sakit. Dia mengatakan aku harus mencari udara segar agar tidak selalu melamun, aku pun mengiyakannya.

Aku dan Sehun duduk berdua di taman yang agak sepi, suasana hening namun terasa nyaman. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka Sehun menyatakan cintanya lagi padaku,

"Jongin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu bukan? bagaimanapun rupa dan keadaanmu nanti ingatlah. Oh Sehun akan terus mencintaimu"

Hatiku menghangat saat mendengarnya, dan kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku kaget dan sempat memberontak, dia itu bodoh atau apa? Aku menderita HIV AIDS dan dia menciumku?!

Tapi Sehun memegang kepalaku dan memperdalam ciumannya, bibirnya menghisap lembut bibir bawahku, lidahnya juga menjilat permukaan bibirku. Aku merasa,

kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku, dengan perlahan aku juga membalas ciuman lembutnya.

Kami berdua menikmati ciuman itu tanpa berusaha merubah suasana, bibir Sehun masih dengan lembut menghisap bibir bawahku dan aku balas dengan menghisap lembut bibir atasnya.

Ciuman kami berlangsung cukup lama yaitu 7 menit dengan 3 kali berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan di dalam hidupku, Sehun menciumku.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa aku menamakan ceritaku, 7 Minutes In Heaven. Karena ciuman 7 menit itu membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Terima Kasih Sehun-ah.

* * *

 **DAY 16**

Ah, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit hari ini. Entah kenapa kakiku sudah mulai sulit untuk melangkah, dan jari jariku mulai kaku. Aku akan menceritakan ini lebih sedikit . Karena aku berpikir aku benar benar tidak bisa,

Saat itu Februari 2013 aku masuk rumah sakit kembali, karena penyakitku semakin bertambah serius. Pengobatanku saat itu difokuskan agar tidak ada jamur dan bakteri yang masuk kedalam tubuhku. Juga untuk menaikkan jumlah CD4ku agar berada di atas jumlah 200.

Sehun tetap menemaniku, hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama di ruang rawatku dengan Sehun. Hari itu juga dia membawakanku se bouquet bunga mawar yang indah. Dia juga mengajakku berfoto bersama, hari itu dia benar benar memeperlakukanku seperti seorang puteri. Lagi-lagi sumber kebahagiaanku adalah Sehun.

Terima Kasih Sehun-ah

* * *

 **DAY 17**

Aku meminta bantuan perawat untuk menulis ini, karena tanganku benar benar tidak bisa di gerakkan. Aku ingin cerita, awal 2014 merupakan awal mengejutkan bagiku.

Aku kedatangan tamu saat di rawat di rumah sakit. Kalian tau siapa? mereka adalah sahabat SMP ku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol.

Mereka menjengukku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tau aku adalah ODHA sejak kami memulai pertemanan, aku ingat saat itu aku menangis merasa terharu. Mereka mengetahuinya dan mereka tetap berteman denganku tanpa rasa jijik.

Sampai saat inipun mereka masih menemaniku di rumah sakit, bergantian dengan Sehun. Dan anehnya mereka satu kampus lagi, University Of Seoul. Aku juga ingin kuliah dan mengambil jurusan musik, aku sangat menyukai musik. Saat ini aku bercerita diiringi ragu Welcome to The Black Parade dari My Chemical Romance.

* * *

 **DAY 18**

Kalian tau siapa orang tua terbaik di muka bumi? mereka adalah Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak tau harus mengucapkan apalagi untuk bersyukur,

mereka menemaniku dari 0 hingga sekarang. Jika boleh aku menukarkan sesuatu, akan kutukar nyawaku demi kebahagiaan mereka.

Eomma, Appa terimakasih atas segalanya. Kalian adalah malaikat paling hebat di dalam hidupku, dan maaf aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang kalian inginkan. Maaf aku hanya membuat kalian susah, aku benar benar meminta maaf dan berterima kasih telah terlahir di dunia.

Kasih sayangmu adalah hal yang paling aku sukai di hidupku, kalian selalu memberiku semangat untuk tetap berpikiran positif. Kalian menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk merawatku. Eomma, Appa aku ingin adik, bisakah kalian mengabulkan permintaanku?

Eomma, jangan terus bersedih. Kau tau aku menyayangimu bukan? eomma tersenyumlah dan pancarkan kembali sorot lembut matamu. Aku minta maaf telah banyak membuat eomma menangis, aku tau eomma lelah. Tapi eomma, kau benar-benar ibu terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

Appa, terimakasih telah menjadi tameng yang kuat untukku. Appa, menangislah. Tidak apa, aku akan mengusap bahumu jika kau menangis, jangan menahannya appa, kau akan merasa sesak nanti. Appa, kembalilah bernyanyi, aku akan menunggumu menyanyikan kembali lagu favorite kita. Appa jangan lupa bahagia, terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku mencintaimu, Appa terhebatku.

* * *

 **DAY 19**

Desember 2015, aku merasa ini adalah saat saat terakhirku. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis ini sendiri, walaupun tanganku terasa kaku.

Aku akan meninggal, itulah faktanya. Aku sudah siap, dan jika memang benar itu terjadi aku akan merasa bahagia. Aku akan bebas dari seluruh rasa sakit, tapi aku juga akan meninggalkan orang-orang terkasihku.

Tapi jika aku pergi, mereka tidak akan merasa repot lagi. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuat ending yang bagus karena kepalaku terus berdenyut dengan hebat. Aku menahan untuk tidak histeris karena itu akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Ah benar benar menyedihkan, ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan tapi aku harus.

Aku berterima kasih untuk psikologku atas idenya yang hebat ini. Noona, cerpenku hampir selesai. Jangan lupa kau baca dan jangan lupakan aku ya, aku memang menyusahkan tapi Noona, kau adalah yang terbaik.

Bibi Junmyeon, Paman Kris, Paman Yoochun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terima kasih atas semua kasih sayangnya. Aku mencintai kalian, hiduplah dengan bahagia.

Eomma, Appa, aku pamit. Jangan menangis ya!

Aku tidak bisa lagi menulis, jariku seakan terlindas mobil. Sangat sakit. Dadaku juga sesak, aku kesakitan eomma, appa.

* * *

 **DAY 20: 7 Minutes In Heaven last chapter**

Sehunah, aku mencintaimu. Jangan lupa baca suratku ya!

* * *

 **HUNKAI**

* * *

 ** _At Samsung Medical Center_**

 **25 December 2015**

Kamar rawat Jongin terasa sangat ramai hari ini. Semua orang berkumpul, mereka menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Jongin keluar dari ruangan. Tadi pukul 7 Kesadaran Jongin sempat menurun, sebelumnya Jongin memang terus merintih kesakitan dan histeris.

Mereka semua tau inilah waktunya, tapi mereka terus menyangkalnya.

Setelah 2 jam, Dokterpun akhirnya keluar, wajahnya tidak menampilkan keadaan yang baik, "Keluarga bisa menemuinya satu per satu," Terang dokter

Jaejoong menahan tangis, Jonginnya pasti akan bertahan bukan? Dia melihat Sehun memasuki ruangan Jongin pertama kali.

Sehun mendekati Ranjang Jongin. Jongin menatapnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang hangat, mereka hening beberapa saat. Sebelum Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dengan pertanyaannya

"Kau tau Sehun apa yang paling aku takuti di dunia ini?" Tanya Jongin yang dibalas gelengan pelan Sehun

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku tak takut mati jujur saja, tapi aku takut kau akan bersedih dan aku tak suka kau sedih. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu tapi aku tidak bisa Sehun. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur," Suara Jongin semakin melemah

Sehun memandang nanar, inikah akhirnya? setelah semuanya telah dia dan keluarganya lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Jongin, inikah yang mereka dapat?

"Jika kau tau aku akan bersedih, bisakah kau bertahan sedikit lagi?" Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Jongin yang mulai pucat

"Jongin tetap buka matamu! Kau tau aku akan selalu menyelamatkanmu kan?" Ucap Sehun lagi. Air matanya hampir jatuh tapi lelaki itu tetap menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga

"Kau tak menyelamatkanku malam itu Sehunnah. Aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tak datang" bisik Jongin lirih

Mendengar bisikan lirih Jongin, air mata yang selama ini dia tahan jatuh juga. Sehun terisak hebat, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa merelakan pemuda yang sangat dia cintai. Dia ingin terus bersama Jongin hingga tua, dia mencintai Jongin. Sangat mencintainya.

"Aku bersalah Jongin, tolong maafkan aku. aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap tinggal. Kita akan berkeliling dunia untuk menyembuhkanmu" Ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar

Jongin menggeleng lemah sebagai balasan. Dia lelah, fisik dan batinnya tersiksa. Walaupun dia bertahan tetapi tubuhnya sudah tak bergerak, penyakit itu sudah menggerogoti Jongin secara keseluruhan.

Jongin menangis melihat orang yang dicintainya terisak hebat. Sehun tidak pernah menangis, Sehun selalu memasang tameng kuat di depannya, melihat Sehun menangis membuat Jongin semakin sakit, ia ingin memeluk Sehun dan menciumnya tapi ia tau bahwa dirinya tidak bisa.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Sehun, "Jangan menangis Sehunnah, kau membuatku semakin sakit"

Sehun terus terisak. Dia mengabaikan Jongin. Dia hanya tau bahwa inilah akhirnya. Dia akan tetap kehilangan Jongin sebanyak apapun dia berusaha. Sehun bangkit tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar parau, "Aku akan memanggil orang tuamu. Tunggulah sebentar"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia tau Sehun mengerti segalanya, karena tatapan mata Sehun kosong. Seakan akan dia memasrahkan segalanya pada keputusan Jongin. Jongin membekap mulutnya, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat agar semua yang menyayanginya ikhlas

Orang tua Jongin masuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jongin tersenyum lembut, dia sangat begitu mencintai mereka. Mereka segalanya untuk Jongin.

"Kau ingin istirahat sayang?" Jaejoong bertanya lembut

"Iya eomma, Jongin lelah. Bisakah Jongin tidur?"

Jongin melihat air mata dimata ibunya. Ibunya adalah wanita kuat, dia merawat Jongin tanpa pamrih, "Eomma jangan menangis, aku tak apa"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia menyenggol pelan lengan suaminya. Sebanyak apapun Jaejoong bersedih, Yunho pasti lebih tersakiti. Ia mencintai Jongin lebih dari mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Yunho maju mengelus rambut tipis Jongin, dia tersenyum lembut, "Tidurlah, Appa akan menemanimu Nini," Suaranya parau, melihat anaknya tersiksa juga menyakiti dirinya.

"Appa bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu favorite kita?" Tanya Jongin

"Welcome to the black parade? baiklah Appa akan nyanyikan"

 **When i was a young boy**

 _(Saat aku masih kecil)_

 _ **M**_ _ **y father took me into the city**_

 _(Ayah mengajakku ke kota)_

 _ **to see a marching ban**_ _ **d**_

 _(Untuk melihat marching band)_

 _ **He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?**_

 _(Dia bilang, "Nak, saat kau tlah dewasa, maukah kau jadi penyelamat bagi orang yang patah hati, kalah, dan dikutuk?")_

 _ **He said, "Will you defeat them, Your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"**_

 _(Dia bilang, "Akankah kau kalahkan mereka, iblis dan semua orang yang tidak percaya, rencana yang tlah mereka buat?")_

 _ **Because one day I'll leave you,**_

 _(Karena suatu hari nanti aku kan meninggalkanmu,)_

 _ **A phantom to lead you in the summer,**_

 _(Roh akan menuntunmu ke musim panas,)_

 _ **To join the black parade.**_

 _(Untuk bergabung dengan parade hitam)_

Jongin ikut bersenandung lirih, inilah permintaan terakhirnya. Ia ingin Appanya kembali bernyanyi dan mengingat semua kenangan tentang Jongin kecil yang lucu. Appa berhenti bernyanyi semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Selama ini hanya eomma yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan kini keinginan Jongin telah terkabul, Jongin bahagia.

"Kau tau Appa mencintaimu bukan? Kau adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidup Appa dan Eomma. Appa minta maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu malam itu, Appa minta maaf Nini"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Yunho. Dia terisak, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menangis ketika melihat anaknya sekarat?

"Appa hiks minta maaf, Appa bukanlah orang tua yang baik. Appa tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu" Isak Yunho

Jongin ikut menangis. Dia merasa bersalah, "Appa maafkan Nini, Nini tidak bisa menjadi penerus Appa. Nini sangat mencintai kalian berdua. Hiduplah ba-ha-gi-a"

Suara Jongin terputus putus, Nafasnya sesak. Dia merasakan sakit itu lagi, sakit yang menghantuinya bertahun-tahun. Sakit yang membuatnya menyerah pada harapan untuk hidup.

"ARGH SAKIT APPA SAKIT HIKS HIKS" Jongin berteriak histeris

"TOLONG HENTIKAN, HENTIKAN REN HENTIKAN. MAAFKAN JONGIN, JONGIN AKAN JADI ANAK BAIK HIKS HIKS HIKS" Jongin berteriak kembali.

"Appa, Eomma, Sehun tolong Jongin. Jongin kesakitan" Jongin meringkuk lemah, air matanya terus mengalir.

Jaejoong menangis melihat Jongin kambuh. Traumanya tak pernah hilang, ketika Jongin merasa kesakitan dia akan berteriak meminta tolong dan meminta untuk di hentikan. Mental Jongin hancur sejak kejadian itu.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun," Jongin terus memanggil Sehun sambil terisak

Yunho mencoba memegang Jongin tetapi Jongin terus berteriak. Yunho menangis, dia menyalahkan takdir kenapa anaknya harus mendapat cobaan seperti ini?

Sehun dan yang lain masuk setelah mendengar teriakan Jongin. Dia mendekati Jongin dan menggenggam tangannya

"Hei Jonginna, ini aku Sehun. Tenanglah, kau aman. Aku menyelamatkanmu" Sehun berbisik lirih ditelinga Jongin.

"Tenanglah Jongin kau aman, aku disini" Sehun terus berbisik sambil mengelus telapak Jongin.

Jongin perlahan kembali tenang. Tapi nafasnya terlihat tidak stabil, Mata Jongin terbuka sedikit dan dia memberikan senyuman sendu pada Sehun.

"PANGGIL DOKTER SEKARANG!" Sehun refleks berteriak ketika mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Kau tau aku egois bukan? bertahanlah sayang. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu" Sehun kembali terisak melihat nafas Jongin putus-putus

Tidak, Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya, "JONGIN TETAP BUKA MATAMU, JIKA KAU MENUTUPNYA AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU" Sehun berteriak lagi

Ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi isak tangis. Jaejoong histeris dipelukan Yunho. Dia belum ikhlas, tetapi jika Jongin akan bahagia. Dia akan mencobanya.

Chanyeol maju mendekati Sehun. Dia menepuk bahu Sehun dan berbisik parau, "Ikhlaskan Jongin. Jika dia tetap disini dia akan semakin menderita, dia pasti bahagia jika dia bisa istirahat tanpa kesakitan"

Sehun yang mendengar bisikan Chanyeol menangis semakin keras. Matanya menatap nanar Jongin yang terlihat menderita, Sehun terus menggumamkan nama Jongin dengan lirih.

Sehun merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya, dia terkejut melihat Jongin tersenyum lembut. Mata Jongin memancarkan pengharapan dan kedamaian.

"A—aku m-men-cin—ta-i-mu Sehun." Jongin berbisik lemah.

Jongin tersenyum sekali lagi. Matanya tertutup perlahan, nafasnya berhenti. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sehun melemah. Bedside monitor bersuara nyaring, menunjukkan garis lurus. Jongin telah pergi, pujaan hatinya telah istirahat dengan tenang tanpa harus merasa sakit.

Sehun menunduk. Bahunya bergetar, tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Jongin. Dia mendengar isak pilu semua orang, tapi dia merasa hening. Seakan akan hanya dia disini, hanya dia yang merasakan kesakitan.

Bahu Sehun ditepuk sekali, Yunholah yang menepuknya. Ayah Jongin terlihat sama hancurnya.

Sehun kembali melihat Jongin, Jongin terlihat cantik seperti malaikat. Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin lama, "Aku mencintaimu Jongin, istirahatlah dengan tenang. Kita akan bertemu lagi di alam abadi. Tunggu aku,"

Sehun menutup tubuh Jongin dengan selimut. Dia menyingkir membiarkan yang lain untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Bagaimana dirinya akan menjalani hidup tanpa Jongin? bisakah dia bertahan? Jongin adalah nafas, dan seluruh hidupnya. Alasan dia tetap bertahan dengan rasa bersalah adalah Jongin.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Dia berjalan menuju taman, tempat favorite Jongin dirumah sakit ini. Tangannya mengambil earphone dan menyambungkannya pada ponsel. Lagu T _he Second You Sleep - Saybia_ menemaninya di malam gelap ini. Lagu ini favorite Sehun.

Sehun bersenandung lirih, air matanya ikut turun. Lirik ini menyakitinya, tapi Sehun tetap bertahan. Ia ingin menangis dan meluapkan semuanya. Rasa sakit, frustasi, dan kehilangan.

 _ **I stay awake**_

 _(Aku terjaga)_

 _ **I stay awake and watch you breathe**_

 _(Aku terjaga dan melihatmu bernafas)_

 _ **I stay awake and watch you fly**_

 _(Aku terjaga dan melihatmu terbang)_

 _ **Away into the night escaping through a dream**_

 _(Ke dalam malam keluar dari mimpi)_

 _ **It keeps me time to stay,**_

 _(Aku punya waktu untuk tinggal)_

 _ **to watch you fade away**_

 _(Tuk melihatmu hilang)_

 _ **I dream**_ _ **of you tonight**_

 _(Aku memimpikanmu malam ini)_

 _ **tomorrow you'll be gone**_

 _(Esok kau akan pergi)_

 _ **I wish by God you'd stay.**_

(Aku berharap pada Tuhan, kau takkkan pergi)

"I wish by God, you'd stay" Sehun bergumam frustasi.

Sehun terus berdiam di taman hingga waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Dia tertidur dengan jejak air mata di pipinya, Sehun tertidur dengan setitik harapan bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

* * *

 **HUNKAI**

* * *

Pemakaman berjalan khidmat. Sehun duduk di kursi barisan depan lengkap dengan kemeja hitam dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak.

Pagi tadi Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan yang buruk. Harapannya tentang mimpi tidakkah menjadi nyata. Dia hampir mengamuk jika Chanyeol tidak langsung mengamankannya.

Jongin terlihat cantik hari ini, dengan tuxedo maroon, bunga mawar putih digenggammnya membuat Sehum hampir khilaf untuk mengawetkan Jongin dan meletakkannya dikamar. Untung saja Sehun masih memiliki sisa akal yang bisa digunakan untuk tetap normal.

Sehun juga meletakan kalung couple mereka di genggaman tangan Jongin, beserta foto mereka yang diambil saat Anniversary yang ke dua tahun. Sehun hancur tentu saja, tapi dia jauh lebih hancur melihat Jongin menderita. Jika Jongin bahagia dalam istrirahat panjangnya, maka Sehun akan berusaha mengikhlaskannya.

Instrumen _River Flows In You - Yiruma_ mengalun lembut di pemakaman. Mengiringi kesedihan yang melungkupi semua orang. Mereka maju satu persatu untuk menceritakan kisah Jongin. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang maju ke podium.

"Hai aku Sehun. Aku adalah kekasih Jongin. aku tidak akan berbicara banyak. Jongin berbahagialah, aku sudah merelakanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun turun setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Memang singkat namun benar-benar memancarkan ketulusan.

River Flows in You berganti dengan alunan musik menenangkan berjudul Angel – Sarah McLachlan. Peti Jongin siap dikebumikan, Sehun berdiri dengan percaya diri namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan di balik kaca mata hitamnya,

 _ **In the arms of the angel**_

 _ **Fly away from here**_

 _ **From this dark cold hotel room**_

 _ **And the endlessness that you fear**_

 _ **You are pulled from the wreckage**_

 _ **Of your silent reverie**_

 _ **You're the arms of the angel**_

 _ **May you find some comfort here**_

Jongin dikuburkan dengan iringan lagu kesukaannya, tangisan terdengar di penjuru pemakaman. Sehun sudah tak ingin menangis lagi, dia hanya diam dan memandang sendu makam Jongin.

Bahkan Sehun tidak beranjak ketika hampir semua orang telah meninggalkan makam. Dia tetap berdiri memandang makam Jongin, Chanyeol menepuknya sekali dan memberikan Sehun waktu sendirian.

Sehun berjongkok di depan makam Jongin, tangannya mengelus nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Bahunya bergetar, ia menangis disaat semua orang telah meninggalkan makam. Hatinya hancur, demi tuhan Sehun benar-benar mencintai Jongin dengan setulus hatinya.

Ia ingin berteriak pada semua orang bahwa Jongin tidak seharusnnya meninggal, jika mereka berusaha lebih keras Jongin pasti akan selamat.

Sehun masih terisak pelan, tangannya bergerak mengambil kertas berwarna pink di kantongnya. Kertas yang di berikan oleh Yuri noona padanya kemarin. Yuri noona mengatakan ini adalah surat dari Jongin. Selain surat, psikolog Jongin itu juga memberikan buku kecil yang telah di perbanyak yang berjudul _7 Minutes in Heaven._

Sehun sudah membacanya tadi pagi, Ia mengumpati Jongin yang tidak pernah berterus terang mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi Sehun juga bersyukur bahwa selama ini dialah yang membuat Jongin bahagia di hidupnya,

Sehun mulai membuka surat dan membacanya dengan perlahan,

 _Dear my 7 Minutes in Heaven,_

 _Sehunnie, apa kabar? Hehe jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah bahagia bersama Tuhan. Sehunnie jangan menangisiku ya, aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci melihatmu bersedih bukan? Aku menulis ini karena aku merasa waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Banyak hal yang belum kusampaikan padamu._

 _Sehun, tolong jaga orang tuaku, pastikan mereka tetap sehat dan berbahagia. Kau juga jangan lupa untuk bahagia. Sehun aku punya beberapa permintaan, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memelihara seekor anjing siberian husky. Tapi kondisiku saat itu tidak memungkinkannya, bisakah kau gantikan aku dan mengadopsi seekor anak anjing siberian husky yang lucu? Aku tidak memaksa, namun jika kau benar-benar melakukannya berikan namaku pada anjing itu. Agar kau selalu ingat denganku hehe._

 _Yang terakhir, Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan? Sehun carilah penggantiku. Cari seseorang yang akan membahagiakanmu lebih dari aku. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia, aku akan merestuimu jika kau mendapatkan cinta yang baru. Tapi carilah seseorang yang sehat, baik, dan mencintaimu. Jika kau mencari orang yang salah aku akan menghantuimu setiap malam hehe._

 _Sehunah, jika kau merindukanku cukup ingat aku di hatimu dan pikiranmu. Aku akan selalu ada di bagian terdalam dirimu. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini. Berbahagialah, aku mencintaimu dan aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Oh Sehun._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Kim Jongin._

Sehun tertawa kecil setelah membaca surat dari kekasihnya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang kekasihnya memang selalu menggemaskan. Jika Sehun adalah 7 Minutes in Heaven bagi Jongin. Maka Jongin adalah A Thousand Years in Heaven bagi Sehun.

Sehun menunduk dan mengecup nisan Jongin dengan lama, "Aku akan melakukan semua permintaanmu. Tidurlah dengan tenang Nini, Sehunnie mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun lirih.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Fyi:**

 **1\. Bedside Monitor: alat untuk memonitor vital sign pasien, berupa detak jantung, nadi, tekanan darah, temperatur bentuk pulsa jantung secara terus menerus**

 **2\. Rape Kit Test or Sexual Assault Forentic Exams (SAFE): test yang dilakukan dalam mengumpulkan barang bukti kekerasan atau kejahatan seksual misal; baju, rambut, air liur, darah, sperma, dsb.**

 **3\. CD4 adalah penanda yang berada di permukaan sel-sel darah putih manusia, terutama sel-sel limfosit. CD4 berfungsi untuk melawan berbagai macam infeksi. Jumlah normalnya 1400-1500, biasanya penderita HIV hanya memiliki dibawah 500 CD4 di tubuhnya. Dan jika sel CD4 menyentuh angka dibawah 200, seseorang akan dianggap AIDS(Kemenkes)**

 **4\. ARV atau Antriretroviral, many types of ARV (Alodokter)**

 _a. NNRTI (Non-Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitors); bekerja dengan menghilangkan protein yang dibutuhkan virus HIV untuk menggandakan diri_

 _b. NRTI( Nucleoside Reserve Transcriptase inhibitors); menghambat perkembangan HIV di dalam sel tubuh_

 _c. Protease inhibitors; ARV jenis ini menghilangkan protease, jenis yg dibutuhkan HIV untuk memperbanyak diri_

 _d. Entry Inhibitors; menghalangi HIV untuk memasuki sel-sel CD4_

 _e. Integrase Inhibitors; menghilangkan integrase, protein yang digunakan HIV untuk memasukkan materi genetik ke dalam sel-sel CD4_

 **5\. Tahap-tahap perkembangan HIV**

 _a. Tahap pertama: Timbul beberapa minggu setelah terinfeksi(serokonversi) Gejalanya; tenggorokan sakit, demam, muncul ruam ditubuh(tidak gatal), pembengkakan noda limfa, penurunan berat badan secara drastis, diare, kelelahan, nyeri otot, sendi, dan kepala. Gejala tsb bertahan selama satu hingga dua bulan atau bahkan lebih lama._

 _b. Tahap kedua: Gejala awal menghilang, dan tidak timbul gejala lebih lanjut selama bertahun tahun, biasanya 10 tahun atau lebih. Periode ini disebut masa inkubasi_

 _c. Tahap ketiga: Jika tidak ditangani, HIV akan melemahkan kemampuan tubuh dalam melawan infeksi. Tahap akhir ini lebih dikenal sebagai AIDS._

 _p.s: ada juga periode jendela atau window periode berlangsung 0-6 bulan setelah terinfeksi_

 **6\. LumbalPuncture: Sampel dari cairan serebrospinal diambil dari tulang belakang dan diperiksa untuk melihat adanya bakteri / jamur / parasit / virus**

 **7\. Biopsi: Pengambilan sampel jaringan dari ruam pada kulit.**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **HEHEHE ini udah aku post, maaf atas keterlambatannya. Semalem temenku ada yang nginep, dan impian untuk melanjutkan mengetik hanyalah angan belaka.**

 **Jika ada info yang salah bisa kasih tau aku lewat PM biar aku perbaiki, maaf buat typo, kegajean dan ke tidak nyambungan ceritanya. Kritik dan saran aku terima, jangan lupa Review dan jadiin favorite ya!**

 **Salam HUNKAI!**


End file.
